Angry Birds
by cocopops1995
Summary: Jason Todd Grayson meets the bird he's named after and they... bond?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello all you lovely readers! Welcome to the newest story on my profile! It is important for you all to take note that I am co-writing this a story with BatWingteenavenger and it is set in his/her Batman Beyond universe, you'll need to read her stories "To the Future" or "Future Wings" to have a better idea of the characters in this... So yeah, we don't own any DC characters and the Grayson twins belong to BatWingteenavenger**

**Enjoy the story! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Jason Todd Grayson lay awake. He was thinking about his name, and the story that his Dad had told Batman. He wondered if this 'Jason' he was named after was still around. His father refused to go into any details. He just said that Todd was 'a former Robin, after I became Nightwing.' Jason was thinking so hard, he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, or the smoke that rose up from the ground by his window.

Suddenly the smell of something burning reached his nose. Jason sat bolt upright in his bed and saw the smoke outside his window, he was just wondering what could possibly be burning when he noticed, with a start that the smoke seemed to be in the room he shared with his younger brother too.

He bolted over to his brother's bed and tried to shake him awake but James Gordon Wayne just kept sleeping. So Jason did the only thing he could think of: he threw Jimmy's covers off and pulled him off the bed. Jimmy landed on the floor with a thump and was awake in seconds

"Ow! What the heck was that for?!" he complained before starting to cough

Jason grabbed the rebreathers their father has stocked in their room for emergencies, like this, and shoved one into his brother's hands before popping his own into his mouth. As soon as they both had their rebreathers on he used sign language to tell his brother to go find their parents while he tried to locate the fire.

They burst into the hall and split up in different directions. Jason headed for the stairs but could only get half way down before the heat got unbearable, the whole bottom floor must have been on fire already. How had no one noticed earlier?

He raced back up the stairs and ran into his brother. Jimmy looked kind of freaked as he signed to Jason that he couldn't find their parents anywhere. Suddenly the reality of the situation struck Jason and he, once again, acted on instinct.

"An illusion!" he whispered, as the room began fluctuating. Jimmy looked at him confused, until he too, noticed that although there was fire, nothing seemed to be smoldering. The fact that their parents weren't in sight when there was a fire also didn't match up. Nightwing was known to be out this time of night, but Starfire was on leave from heroing. She would have sensed and smelled if the house was burning.

"Someone doesn't want us going downstairs." Jay hissed, heading back to the room.

The instant they entered the room, Jimmy fell asleep again, and the fire went out. The smoke by the window remained, and there was an eerie laugh that came with it.A figure appeared, the form of a boy, older than them and dressed in a tattered costume, his robin's breast hair blowing in non existent wind, his cape rippling too.

Jay reached under his pillow and retrieved three wingdings, brandishing them at the strange figure that had intruded in his house"You will tell me who you are or I will HURT you, dreg!"

The figure laughed again, but it was more amused than eerie this time.

"I'd like to see you try, small-fry."

Jay snorted with indifference, "You don't know who you're messing with, dreg." He growled, "Now I won't ask again; who are you?"

"You steal my name and you don't know who I am? Sheesh Dick really has become as bad as Bruce."

Jay stared at the guy thinking 'freaky dude in my room say what now?' for about five seconds. Then the mysterious figure stepped into the light. Jay gasped at the sight of the torn and ragged Robin costume, and the startling blue eyes that shone with an intensity that almost rivaled his father's

"Robin?"

"You got it,junior." the apparition said, sitting on the bed, his cape draping over as he observed the red-haired twin, "What gave me away? The R totally ripped off this years ago."

Jay smirked, "Well the red, green and yellow were my first big clue but the shorts are what gave it away"

"I hated the shorts. So, do you know my REAL name?"

Jay thought hard for a few moments before laying it all out, "Well the only Robins that wore shorts were my dad and the second Robin. But dad's on patrol and you can't be the second Robin because he died, and I didn't steal your name because I'm Bluejay, not Robin..."

"Who said I was talking about your hero name?" Robin asked him

Jay looked at the boy on his bed in disbelief, "But... Jason Todd died..."

"You know about that huh? Or did you just guess because your old Uncle Jason never came to visit?" Jason sneered, laying back with his arms folded." Question is WHY he named you after me."

"Boys, you should have been in bed hours ag-" Dick stopped mid-reprimand when he saw that his son was having a conversation with his dead little brother, "Jay?" He whispered in disbelief


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Dick, been a long time." The deceased Boy Wonder said, standing. Without warning, he attacked, filled with a sudden rage and pinning Dick to the wall "How DARE you do this?! You practically IGNORE me for the time I was alive, you NEVER avenged me, then have the AUDACITY to name one of your spawn after me?! WHY?!"

"Jason... I... what?" Dick was too befuddled by his little brother's, his DEAD little brother's, sudden presence in his sons' room that he couldn't do much more than splutter.

"Hey!"

And suddenly the weight pinning him to the wall was gone as his son tackled his brother and the two were now rolling on the ground, furiously battling each other. The sound of his son crying out as the older boy landed a particularly hard punch is what brought him back to his senses.

Prying the two apart, Dick snarled at Jason. "Knock it off! You have issues take it up with ME, Todd!"

A crowbar smashed into his head, and the deceased Robin sneered at him, "Oh I will. Where do you get off stealing my name?!"

Dick rubbed his sore head "I thought...I thought-"

"You thought it would bring you closure?! That naming your twip after me would somehow HONOR my memory?!"

Dick gulped,"Well...yeah."

The younger Jason made a disgruntled noise, "Dad, can we change my name? I don't want to be named after a self-absorbed dreg." Then he turned to his namesake, "And if you so much as lay a finger on my dad again I WILL end you"

"I am NOT changing your name, you little punk! YOU kicked me in the face when you were born. You DESERVE his name!"

the older Jason suddenly burst out laughing"Wait wait...let me get this straight...when Junior over there was born...he kicked you in the face?!"

Jay grinned haughtily "He broke his nose on my foot."

"You kicked him in the face AND broke his nose?!" Jason lowered his weapons "I take it back, kid. You DO honor my memory."

Dick grinned, "There you see? I don't have such bad naming skills. I mean Star wanted to name him Strarwing and his brother Nightfire."

"HA those are DOG names! speaking of wich...what is that smell?"

"Mehek Meheeeeeheeehehheheheh!"

"Those are Goats, Jason." Nightwing laughed

"Bleheheeeeet!"

"EWE it WHIZZED ON my FOOT!"

"Jason Todd Grayson! Get your goat out of my house!"

Jason's eyes snapped open to the morning light that was suddenly steaming in through his window, "Huh? Mom?"

Suddenly there was a goat in from of him and it started licking his face.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." His dad greeted him from his room's doorway

"Dad?" and suddenly he understood, it had all been on freaky dream, "I had the weirdest dream..."

"Yeah? Me too, actually..."

* * *

From his point in Spectre's realm, a certain bird angrily wiped the pee off his foot, then smiled. The test had been successful. His successor in name and action would carry on his legacy...He smiled, knowing that Grayson would tell his story sooner or later, when the kid was ready to hear it, "Got your back..." he whispered, smiling.

* * *

The End


End file.
